Because of you
by babyxgirl921
Summary: What happens when Amy catches Ben cheating..... Who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

Amy was getting ready for her date with Benn tonight. Everything was planned out. Her mom was watching John because she wasn't sure how late she would be and she just picked out her outfit for tonight. She was getting ready to take a shower when her cell phone started to ring. Ben. She wondered what he would be calling for but just figured he was calling to make sure things were still on for tonight.

"Hey Ben, whats up?"

"Hey Amy. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel our date tonight."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling good and I dont want to risk getting you sick."

"Oh... well then I guess I will see you tomorrow then...."

"Yea.... See you tomorrow. Bye. I love you."

"Yea... love you to."

After Amy hung up the phone she decided to take a bath to relax and think. When she got the idea to go over to Bens and take care of him. So after Amy got out of the the tub she made some chicken noodle soup and left to go to Bens.

Amy knew that Leo Bens dad was out of town and if Ben was sick he wouldn't get out of bed to answer the door so she just walked in. She walked up the stairs and was at Bens door and since she wanted to surprise him she didn't knock. But when she opened the door to her surprise she walked in on Ben and Adrian in the middle of ripping each others cloths off. Dropped the soup and ran for the door ignoring Ben running after her.

Once she was out the door and down the block some, she pulled out her phone and called the one person she knew she could talk to.

" Hey its Amy..... can we talk?"

**AN: sorry its so short.... my first fanfic.... hope you like it. please help getting writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

_" Hey its Amy..... can we talk?"_

"Amy whats wrong?" Ricky asked.

"I.... saw Ben.... and Adrian.... together." she managed to say through her sobs.

"What do you mean together?" Ricky asked.... wondering what his girlfriend could possibly be doing with Ben.

"The were.... taking each others clothes off Ricky.... He is cheating on me.... with your girlfriend..." Amy said as she started to cry.

"Where are you? I am comming to get you."

"Just down the street from Bens house...."

"Okay. I will be there in like 5 minutes."

"Thanks. See you soon"

"Welcome. See ya"

When Ricky got to Amy... She managed to get herself to stop crying. It was a silent ride until Ricky decided that he needed to start off this conversation somehow.

"So Ames to you wanna go back to my apartment or to your house?"

"Can I go back to your apartment. My family is home and if I go home they might start asking why I'm not with him. And I would rather not talk about it right now."

"Oh."

"Oh.... I wanna talk about it with you just not with them.... not now anyway."

"Okay thats good."

When they pulled up to Ricky's apartment. Before they got out of the car Amy turned to Ricky and said " Im glad that I can talk to you and be able to trust you. Because with Madison and Lauren I would know that everybody in school would know before homeroom tomorrow."

"Im just happy that you trust me now. And that you wanna talk to me."

"I always trusted you Ricky. Its just that I needed somebody to blame my problems on and you were just the closest one around." As she said that she seen the hurt in his eyes. And immediatley wanted to make him feel better. " Im soo sorry about that.... I didnt even relize it until I really needed somebody to talk to and you were the one person I new I could count on to help make me feel better."

Ricky immediately felt better knowing in his heart that her words were true. Because he knew that he could count on Amy to be there for him to. They went up to his apartment and started to talk about what happened and after Amy was done explaining how Ben told her he was sick and had to cancel their date and when she went over there to see if she could help make him feel better she found him and Adrian making out in his room and taking each others clothes off. Her and Ricky decided to talk to Adrian and Ben together at school.

After they got done talkin Amy decided she didnt wanna go home yet so they watched a movie. Amy feel asleep on Rickys arm during the movie and Ricky couldnt help but notice how beautiful she looked. So after the movie Ricky took her home and before she left and said goodbye she kissed Ricky on the cheek and thanked him for being there for her. And when Amy made it inside both her and Ricky smiled for the first time all night.

**AN: Up next Ricky and Amy talk to Ben and Adrian.**


	3. Chapter 3

_And when Amy made it inside both her and Ricky smiled for the first time all night._

Ashley looked ar her sister who just walked through the front door. "Where have you been and why is Ricky dropping you off? I thought you were at Bens?"

And with just the mention of his name makes Amys smile fade and bring tears to her eyes. Ashley noticing her sisters pain wanted tp try and comfort her someway.

"What did he do and who should I hurt?"

"He... cheated on me with Adrian." Amy said as tears started to run down her face.

"But why were you with Ricky?"

"I was with Ricky because after I seen them I needed someone to talk to. He was there for me when I needed it, even when I didnt relize it. He is really becoming one of my bestfriends. I can count on him and I can trust him."

"Well at least this good for John... you know the two of you getting along."

"Yea. I guess it really is."

"So what are you gonna do about Ben and Adrian?"

"Well Ricky and I are gonna talk to them in school tomorrow."

"Together. Why?"

"Because Ben and Adrian cheated together. Adrain is Rickys girlfriend or whatever you wanna call her. And Ben is my boyfriend or at least was. So we talked about it and decided that we are gonna be there to support each other when we do talk to them."

"Oh... well good luck with that."

"Thanks... I guess... Well Im going to bed goodnight Ashley."

"Night."

Amy went to Johns room to find him fast asleep in his crib. So after she checked on John she went to bed a fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ricky picked Amy up for school in the morning so they could talk about what they would say to Ben and Adrian. They dropped John off at day care and headed to school.

"So Ames what exactly are we gonna say to them today?"

"Well if they are together I guess it will make things easier for the both of us. And Im not sure what exactly to say to them at this moment but I guess we will figure that out when we come to it. But Ricky I just wanted to let you know that it means alot that I was able to talk to you and be able to depend on you for help when I needed it."

"Thanks Ames and its the same way for me too ecpessially since Adrian was with Ben in that room. You werent the only one that got hurt and Im glad that I could talk to you about it and count on you to be there for me. You are like my best friend Amy."

"Your my best friend to Ricky and Im glad that we are getting along so great now. And Im sure it means alot to John that we are getting along too."

"We really do make a good family dont we?"

"Yea we really do."

So Amy and Ricky walk into school to find Ben and Adrian standing together by Bens locker. Ricky could tell that Amy was getting nervous just by the look on her face and the way her muscles tensed up. So Ricky put his hand on her arm to let her know that everything will be okay and she immediately felt relaxed just by his touch.

So Amy and Ricky approach Ben and Adrian. Amy wasnt quite sure how to start the conversation so she went for an obivious question.

"Care to explain all this?" Amy asked both Ben and Adrian.

Adrian decided to answer first. "Well he wanted sex and wasnt getting any from you."

"So why didnt you just break up with me or at least find somebody better then this slut?" Amy asked Ben.

"Well first of all Adrian is not a slut and she just gets me. With her I feel comfortable, with you I dont feel like myself."

"Well I am sorry I held you back... or whatever. But back to my first question why didnt you just break up with me first? Because now you left me the satisfaction of telling you that we are done, finished, over with."

"I didnt break up with you because I wasnt sure if I wanted to or not. But I think that I loved the idea of having a girlfriend more then I really loved you."

At this point Amy was in tears and didnt want to talk anymore so Ricky decided it was his turn to confront Adrian.

"Well Adrian what about you whats your excuse? I thought you wanted a future with me?"

"I thought I did but I found out that I like being around Ben more then I like being with you. Im myself around him. I dont have to be all slutty around him and he doesnt just want me for sex."

"Well I actually wanted to thank you both because of you guys me and Amy are closer then ever before and now we can be friends now. And we trust each other more and we are a better family now." Once he said that Amy looked up at him and smiled. "So what do you say Ames how about we skipped school and go have some fun."

"Sounds awsome. I could really use some fun right now." And with that Amy and Ricky walked out of school with smiles on their faces.

**AN: Thank you everybody that reveiwed I am continuing this story for you guys!!!! Up next Ricky and Amys day of fun!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank everybody thatreviewed this story. Expecially ****Shailene101, you are giving me inspiration to continue on with it and I am trying to catch my mistakes before hand. **

_Amy and Ricky walked out of school with smiles on their faces._

When Amy and Ricky go to his car they started to discuss what they wanted to do that day.

"So Ames what would you like to do?"

"Im not sure I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach. But if thats not what you want to do then that is fine, your the one driving so I guess it is really up to you."

"Yea the beach sounds awsome. Plus it is quite there and we can just relax for little while."

So Amy and Ricky headed for the beach. On the way there all they talked about was John and how time flew by so fast and how they couldnt beleive that he was almost a year old already. They soon arrived at the beach and left to find a good spot.

"So Ames what do you want to do?"

"Well I was kinda hoping to relax for a little while."

"Thats fine but I was thinking maybe you could call off work today and me you and John could maybe spend a day at the park as a family."\

"Ricky that sounds amazing. Let me call work and let them know." She picked up her cell and called her work the daycare. "Hi this Amy Jurgeons calling to let you know that I will not being able to work tonight. I will be there to pick up John I just will not work today. Thank you. Bye"

After she hung up the phone her and Ricky found a spot on the beach and sat down. After awhile Amy fell asleep in Rickys arms. She felt safe and secure in his arms and it just relaxed her to the point where she was able to fall asleep. She knew that she was developing feelings for him, feelings that werent there since band camp. And at this point she isnt sure if they ever went away.... maybe she was just hiding them and covered them up with Ben. Now she was even questioning her feelings for Ben... did she really love him they way she thought she did or was that a way to cover her feelings for Ricky.

While Amy was sleeping in Rickys arms he got a chance to think. He was thinking alot about John and how he was so happy that he was that he made the decison to be apart of his life and help Amy out. Ever since he found out that Amy trusts him he has never been happier. He knew he was falling for her all over again. He hasnt really felt this happy since he was with her at band camp. He knew he had feelings for her then but he just didnt want to admitt it because he was having to much fun being the player that he once was. Having a son really helped him grow up. He really didnt feel too upset about cheating on him. But what mostly hurt him was that they both hurt Amy and she didnt deserve any of it.

Once it was time to go Ricky woke Amy up and they left to go pick up John. They really didnt talk much on the way to pick John up because they were both deep in there thoughts. But once they picked John up and got to the park they felt better and had fun with John. First Ricky took John down the slide and then him and Amy chased him around in the grass. Then Amy held John on the swings while Ricky pushed them. John soon fell asleep in Amys arms and Ricky got a chance to sit down, so he sat on the swing next to Amys.

"Well Ricky Im really glad that we decided to do this. I had so much fun today. I really needed it."

"I know I needed it to Ames. We should do this as a family more often."

"Yea I really like spending time with you." Amy then relizing that she may have just told him about her feelings quickly added " And John.... you know as a family."

"Yea I like spending time with you too." Ricky said as he started to lean in.

All Amy could do was smile and lean in to. When their lips met Amy instantly became happy and quickly forgot about the drama they left behind at school that day.

When they pulled apart they both had smiles on their faces and they were both speechless. Ricky dropped Amy and John at her house and gave her a kiss goodbye beforing leaving. Amy walked in the house with her smile still on her face. She put John to sleep and then went to her room and started to read a book that she just had lying around her room. After about an hour of reading Amy had fallen asleep and dreamt about Ricky Underwood.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about how long it took me to update. I've beem really busy lately. And Ive been having major writers block. So if you have any ideas just let me  
know. I would also like to thank Shailene101 for helping me make this chapter better.

The about two weeks later Amy and Ricky decided that they should talk to Anne, Ashley, and George together. So when Ricky got to the house Amy was excited to tell her family that she and Ricky were officaily dating. Amy loved kepping their relationship a secret, but it was time to tell her family. Ricky just walked right in as usual. But this time instead of going right to John's room, he stopped in the living room to let George and Anne know that he and Amy had to talk to them about something. Of course Anne knew what they wanted to talk about. She could see it in both Amy and Ricky's eyes that they were together and that they were very happy.; happier than usual. But what she didnt know was what happened with Ben plus what had brought them two together. George on the other hand was clueless about everything and was wondering what Ricky could be talking about. After Ricky told them that they wanted to talk he headed up to Amy's room. Where he found Amy crying.

"Amy what wrongs wrong?" He asked

"Nothing.... its stupid."

"Amy, you know you can tell me anything. So why are you crying?"

"Its just a ton of mixed emotions. I'm happy cause we dont havee to hide anymore. I'm upset because sneaking around was kind of fun. I'm also worried  
that they aren't gonna approve and be happy for us."

"Ames, I know sneaking around was fun but I am so happy that I finally get to tell everybody that we are together and happy. And if your parents don't approve we will work on it and because I love you and thats all that matters."

Ricky didnt relize that that was the first time he told Amy he loved her. She instantly cheered up.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes I really do. I have for a while now. I was just afraid to tell you because you were with Ben. And I was just hiding and trying to forget my feelings for you when I was with Adrian. But I could never forget. I'm glad I didnt. I just thought that you hated me and didn't feel the same way I did."

"I love you too! I was also hiding my feelings for you while I was with Ben. I have loved you since I had John and we became a family."

"Me too."

"I thought that you loved Adrian and didnt want to be anything more then friends with me."

"At first I did, but I changed my mind."

"Why?''

"because, "I'm really glad we had this talk" Amy said

Ricky leaned in and kissed her. Then the got John from his room and walked downstairs to talk to her parents.

"Mom, dad, can you please go to the living room so me and Ricky can talk to you."

As soon as Anne and George got into the living room Ricky put John on his lap and Amy started to explain everything.

"Well if you guys dont know already Ben and I broke up." Only Anne shook her head.

"You and Ben broke up?" George asked

"Yeah."

"Why?" George asked

"Well remember when Ben got sick and cancelled our date. And I took soup over there? Well Ben wasnt sick. I found him cheating on me with Adrian."

"Ricky. I thought you were dating Adrian?" George asked.

"Well, we were. Until she cheated on me."

"Anyway. Well after I seen him cheating on me I ran out of his house and called Ricky so we could talk. Ricky picked me up so we could talk. We went back to his apartment and talked about what we were gonna do. Ricky really helped me with this." Amy added. "So the next day at school Ricky and I talked to Ben and Adrian about everything. Well obviously Ben told me that he and Adrian are together now. So Ricky and I took John out and we had a family day. Well let's say things escelated and now Ricky and I are together." Amy said with a huge smile on her face

"Your not pregnant again are you?" George asked scared.

"Why do you and Ashley always assume that whenever I'm with Ricky?' Amy asked

"Well. Remember Band camp? If you don't look on Ricky's lap" George said

"Haha. Nice dad. But I'm not pregnant." Amy stated

"Look George I just wanted to let you know that I love your daughter and I dont want to hurt her anymore. I wont pressure her to do anything that she  
doesnt want to do. I care about her."

"Okay. I believe you Ricky."

"Mom is there anything that you would like to add?" Amy asked.

"Thank you Amy. Well I just wanted to tell you guys that I already had a hunch of what was going on. You both have been so happy lately. I am happy for you guys. This is also very good for John. For you guys to an actual family." Anne stated.

After they were finished talking George and Anne went out for dinner leaving Ashley to watch Robbie. Amy and Ricky were layin on the couch and John was  
asleep in his playpen.

"So today went really well are you happy?" Ricky asked.

"Extremley like you have no idea. I was so afraid of what my dad would say. I understand him asking that whole pregnancy thing with me being pregnant before  
but I am so releved and so happy."

After that amy kissed Ricky and they made out for bit. Then they turned on the tv and Amy fell asleep in the arms of the guys she loves.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for not updating lately my computer broke. So this is going to be the last chapterof this story. I am planning on writing a new one soon. **

Ricky sat in the isle with John is his lap watching his girlfriend of almost 3 years graduate. Ricky had already graduate the year before and couldnt wait until Amy him and John could actually be a family that could spend the day together. Ricky couldnt wait until tonight. Amy was finally moving into his apartment with him and he was going to surprise her with something at her graduation party tonight.

* * *

When they got back to Amy's house she started to pack so she would be ready as soon as the party was over. Soon after Amy Ricky and her family got finished setting up for the party people started to show up. Jack and Grace were the first. (Yes they got back together shortly after they graduated) Then Lauren and Madison and their boyfriends. Adrain and Ben ( a surprisingly cute couple) showed up unexpectly. Nobody thought they would show up since they really havent talked at all since the whole break-up thing. Soon after Henry and Alice showed up and then everybody else they invited.

So after everybody ate Amy opened her graduation cards and presents. When Amy was done and thanked everybodyRicky told her to wait cause he had a gift for her.

"John will you come out here please." Ricky called. John came running out to his daddy. He was were the cutest little suit.

"John, do you have the present for mommy that I gave you to hold?"

"Yup!"

"Remember when your supposed to give it to her?"

"Yes."

"Okay" So Ricky got down on one knee. "Amy will you marry me?"

Just then John pulled out a dimanond ring with a silver band. Inscribed inside were they were I will love you forever.

Amy was speechless and tears came to her eyes so all she could do was nod. Ricky then put the ring on Amy's finger, picked her up and kissed her.

After everybody got to congradulate Ricky and Amy they left.

"How long were you planning this?" Amy asked Ricky.

"Well..... several months actually. I wanted it to be perfect."

Amy's parents then walked in to help them clean up the room. "Did you guys know about this?" Amy asked them.

"Yes" they both said together.

"The whole time?"

"Well Ricky was a gentleman and asked us if he could marry you first." George said.

"And of course we said yes. You and Ricky are good together. And you already make a really good family with John, so why not make it official right?"

"Thank-you. All of you for everything."

"Your welcome." George Anne and Ricky all said.

"And you little boy." Amy said picking up John "How did you hide this from momma?"

John giggled and said "Daddy only told me today." while giving the smirk that he got from Ricky.

So after they were done cleaning Amy packed all her stuff into Ricky's car. Small tears started to form in her eyes. "I cant believe Im done with school, moving out, and getting married." Amy said.

"We will miss you" Anne told her.

"Im going to miss you Ames." George said

"I am going to miss you guys too." Amy said giving them a hug.

Just then Ashley came walking out the door. "Where were you at?" Amy asked her.

"Just hanging out in my room, I really did want to come to your party. Sorry."

"Thats okay but you missed Ricky asking me to marry him." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"No I didnt."

Amy became confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Ricky texted me right before he did it. I was just lying low in the back. Do you really think I would miss my sisters proposal?"

"No." Just then more tears started to form. "I know we fight all the time but I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too." Ashley said as tears started to fall down her cheek.

* * *

6 months later

Ricky stood at the alter waiting for is wife to be. He was so happy, he had his son by his side and was getting ready to marry the girl of his dreams. So the bridesmaids made their way down the isle and the wedding march began. Ricky thought Amy looked so beautiful in her dress. She soon made her way down the isle where her dad gave her away and Amy and Ricky percided with the rest of the ceremony. Finally Ricky and Amy had their first as husband and wife. They then walked down the isle as husband and wife and started their long and happy life together.

**AN: sorry if it seems alittle rushed but I needed someway to officially end the story. Thanks to everybody who supported me throughout the story.**


End file.
